Sigmaverse
qgOoB4BeNso Introduction = |-| Contributors = |-| Eras and Features= Trident_ORION.png|ORION|link=Category:Sigmaverse_ORION|linktext=Simpler times. Covenant_Glassing.png|Human-Covenant War|link=Category:Sigmaverse_HCW|linktext=Fighting for survival. FGW_Poster.png|Civil War|link=Category:Sigmaverse_FGW|linktext=Back to our old habits. Divide_Mountain.png|Downfall|link=|linktext=The plan of a century coming to fruition. "This is the way the world ends..." Eras ORION The ORION Era (2490-2517) covers the end of the 25th Century and the start of the 26th. It is a time of great change for mankind as the threat of rebellion looms overhead, and largely covers the exploits of the men and women of Project: ORION from their first successful operations to the tragedies and failures that ended it, eventually leading up to the inception of the SPARTAN-II Program and the offshoot that gave this universe its name. Covenant A major part of the Sigmaverse, the Covenant Era (2517-2555) covers nearly forty years, largely focusing on the devastating Human-Covenant War and the battles that occurred during this period. As most of Halo canon takes place here, Sigmaverse characters will take part in a number of well-known events, from the Harvest Campaign to the Battle of Earth. This era also has the biggest focus on the original Sigma Team, a group of nine SPARTAN-II's who fought to defend humanity during this conflict. Rebellion Following a timeline divergence away from mainstream Halo canon, the Rebellion Era (2556-2600) is the largest period of history in the Sigmaverse and covers the numerous conflicts following the Human-Covenant War that eventually lead into a Civil War for mankind. This era sees the rise of a number of heroes and villains, from the SPARTAN-IV supersoldiers to the remnants of the old Insurrection trying to find their place in the war. Downfall In the aftermath of a second massive war, the Downfall Era (2600 Onwards) is the final section of the Sigmaverse that takes place at the start of the 27th Century and follows the lives of the few remaining Spartans from the last few wars as loyalties are questioned and a new threat emerges after years of hiding. The divisive UNSC now faces a multitude of threats and attempts to stay together through yet another crisis that threatens its very existence. Other Features Stories.png|Stories|link=Category:Sigmaverse_Stories|linktext=Tales from across the galaxy. Sigma_Training_Leaderboard.png|SIGMA|link= Project SIGMA|linktext=Spartans|link=Category:Sigmaverse_Spartans|linktext=The best, bar none. |-| Characters= A list of characters in the Sigmaverse currently possessing articles or places on the minor characters page. United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-I *Richard Mack Senior *Tobias Crowley *John Ackton *Frederick King *Steven Hawkins *Harold Redford *Teresa Morrison SPARTAN-II *Nef-015 *Grigori-018 *Marco-025 *Luisa-026 *Wulf-041 *Stanley-048 *Resk-063 *Irene-074 *Jacob-076 *Jack-085 *Kane-099 *Trevor-120 *Ahmad-126 *Pierre-127 *Amy-133 *Fenn-145 *Kryss-216 SPARTAN-III Alpha Company *Frank-A103 *Dan-A105 *Jordan-A111 *Alex-A121 *Nelson-A122 *Eugene-A133 *Martin-A136 *Sal-A142 *Dom-A178 *Dorian-A188 *Chris-A189 *Louie-A199 Beta Company *Leandra-B031 *Layla-B101 *Grantley-B130 Gamma Company *Amos-G028 *Alric-G040 *Graham-G101 *Cesare-G177 *Flynn-G189 *Julian-G209 SPARTAN-IV X-Ray Company *Ross-X090 *Maynard-X112 *Mateo-X234 *Matthew-X238 *Jason-X250 *Devin-X432 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Henry McNair *Ash Mitchell *Richard Mack Junior *Mira Reyes *Martin Keel *Gregor Papadakis *Steven Embry *George Calzaghe *Yin Maxwell *Vincent Angelo *Martin Willard Army *Brandon Walters *Cole Warrick Navy *John Hawkins *Joseph Harris *Michael Hsu *Uriah Maxon Marines *Marvin Mobuto Artificial Intelligences *Armand *Odin *Leo Other *Han Kurtz Office of Naval Intelligence Command *Ryan Samson Scientists *Calvin Roe *Malcolm Bright Field Agents *Alexander Redford *Peter Yang *Kyle White *Shelley Morgan *Mark Hall *Ruben Lykos The Covenant Sangheili Covenant Military *Iroe 'Nemokee *Deyad 'Marakee *Alval 'Ulvanee *Ran Tur 'Ontokee *Ren 'Telamee *Ordam 'Ranakee *Yama 'Ranakee Sangheili Alliance *Felo 'Ranak *Haku 'Monok *Fol 'Toram *Mal 'Sorol Sellswords and Rogues *Rol 'Ranak *Sur 'Ranak Kig-Yar Ungoy The Insurrection Leaders *John Verensky *Mal Roberts *Amanda Wade *Remi Marshall *Jonathan Ulan *Adam Makosky *Miriam Bakos *Markus Jensun *Oleg Lombardi Followers *Isabelle Marshall *Faisal Khan *Mike Goldberg *George McClusky *Mortimer Bates *Carol DuMont The Legion *Roger Maxon *Alfred Bates *Joseph Maxon *Robert Amenwae *Graham Wallace *Alphonse Harper *Arthur Maxon Others Civilians *Rizhan Kama *Toby Maxwell Criminals *Carlos Driscol *Johan Hennerman *Saernus Mercenaries *Winston Zhou *Gordon Mills *Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad *David Murphy *Kenta Yoshiro |-| Timeline = 25th Century *2433 **Yama 'Ranakee is born. *2442 **Ordam 'Ranakee is born. *2455 **Oleg Lombardi is born. *2463 **Anton LaMarche is born. *2469 **Steven Hawkins is born. *2470 **Frederick King is born. *2471 **Richard Mack is born. **Tobias Crowley is born. **Harold Redford is born. *2472 **John Ackton is born. *2473 **Marion Hollister is born. *2474 **Teresa Morrison is born. *2476 **Ran Tur 'Ontokee is born. *2477 **Adam Makosky is born. *2480 **Deyad 'Marakee is born. *2481 **Calvin Roe is born. *2487 **Han Kurtz is born. *2488 **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad is born. *2489 **Brandon Walters is born. **Henry McNair is born. *2490 **Markus Jensun is born. *2491 **The is launched. **Richard Mack, Tobias Crowley and Anton LaMarche are among the first 65 subjects recruited for ORION. **Leo is created to assist in military training. **Ren 'Telamee is born. **Alval 'Ulvanee is born. *2495 **Richard Mack meets Frederick King and in Mars OCS. *2496 **The ORION's are first deployed for . **Trident Team is formed and takes part in Operation: BRIMSTONE. *2497 **Felo 'Ranak is born. *2498 **Operation: SWEEPER is a success due to ORION intervention. **Operation: HEART OF DARKNESS. Insurrectionist arms factory destroyed. **Calvin Roe is recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence. **Uriah Maxon is born. *2499 **Operation: SPARTACUS. Criminal groups on Troy massacred, ORION brutality questioned. **Abd-al-Qadir ibn Asad and the other children from Troy are placed into rehabilitation. **Heimdall Incident. Oleg Lombardi's rebels are defeated and the facility is secured. 26th Century *2500 **Richard Mack receives the Colonial Cross and is heralded as a hero in the media. **Alexander Redford is born. **Odin is created by the Office of Naval Intelligence. *2502 **Richard Mack and take part in . **Martin Keel is born. *2503 **Peter Yang is born. **Mark Hall is born. **Sur 'Ranak is born. *2504 **Michael Hsu is born. **Kyle White is born. *2505 **Project BRUTUS is set up, with Frederick King as it's first agent. **Rol 'Ranak is born. *2506 **Haku 'Monok is born. *2507 **Carlos Driscol is born. **Shelley Morgan is born. *2508 **Mira Reyes is born. *2509 **Richard Mack Junior is born. **Steven Embry is born. **Iroe 'Nemokee is born. *2510 **Gregor Papadakis is born. *2511 **Most of the SPARTAN-II candidates are born. **2513 **Henry McNair joins the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. *2514 **John Hawkins is born. **Mal Roberts is born. *2515 **Malcolm Bright is born. **Marvin Mobuto is born. *2516 **Vincent Angelo is born. **Ryan Samson is born. *2517 **The SPARTAN-II Program is launched by Doctor . **Project SIGMA is launched by Doctor Calvin Roe as an offshoot of SPARTAN-II. **Marion Hollister drops off the grid after finding out that the UNSC had taken her son. **Marco-025 befriends Jack-085 and Elena-071. 27th Century Category:Sigmaverse Category:Expanded Universe